


Summer Stars

by skydust



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, The Outsiders, imagine, outsiders - Freeform, ponyboy curtis - Freeform, ponyboy imagine, the outsiders imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydust/pseuds/skydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy + Reader One Shot</p><p>Please note:</p><p>• Y/N means your name</p><p>• Ponyboy is not a smoker in this story</p><p>Enjoy! :~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Stars

You sit on the couch in the Curtis' living room while a movie plays on the TV. You don't know what movie it is, and you really don't care. You look at the clock.

2:26 a.m.

Ponyboy still isn't home.

You have no idea where the hell he went and why the hell he is out so late, but you are beyond worried. You are over at his house, like you are almost every single summer night, to sleep over. You got here around 10 p.m. like you usually do, let yourself in with the key under the mat (which was, might you mention, Ponyboy's _brilliant_ idea) like you usually do, and Ponyboy waits on the couch for you to arrive like he usually does. But not this time.

You aren't dating him; you are just friends. Well, maybe friends with benefits. You always find yourself resting your head on his chest as you watch corny movies while he fiddles with your hair. And occasionally, you tease him a bit by hovering your lips over his, knowing how badly he wants to kiss you. But you never let him. You aren't sure exactly why you don't want to date him. Part of the reason is because you have been best friends with him ever since he dumped his grape juice on you in kindergarten, (which he recently told you that was his method of "flirting") and you don't want to break the strong friendship you have. Another reason was because it was sort of a game: a cute boy chasing after you, but you're playing hard to get.

Your eyes are getting heavy, but you do your best to fight falling asleep. However, your drowsiness gets ahold of you, and you drift off.

—

You bolt awake, hearing creaking from the front door. You immediately turn your head.

Ponyboy walks in, gently shutting the door, doing his best to not make a lot of noise.

You throw the blanket that is covering you aside and instantly stand up and walk towards him.

"Where the hell were you? Dammit, Ponyboy, You gave me a—" you stop, noticing the blood, bruises, and cuts all over his face. You look down to his hands, which are also in the same condition.

"Oh my _god!_ " you yell.

"Shh, please don't wake Darry and Soda," he whispers, placing a finger to his lips.

You lightly grab his face, examining the wounds. "I swear to god Ponyboy, if you don't tell me what the hell happened..." You grab his hands, fondling your fingers over his bruised knuckles. "Oh my god," you repeat.

"Y/N, please, I'm okay. Please, just... I need to sit down," Ponyboy says hazily. He makes his way to the couch, attempting to maintain balance. You grab his arm so that he doesn't fall over.

Ponyboy collapses on the couch, throws his head back, and groans out of pain.

"I'm getting the first aid kit," you say and rush to the kitchen.

You open the cabinet in the kitchen, your eyes searching for the first aid kid. You have exceeded being angry; you are enraged; upset, even— but only because you care so much about him. You grab the box and hurry back to the living room.

You take a seat next to Ponyboy, and tilt his head in your direction.

"You are such a dumbass, what the hell did you do?" you scold him as you open the kit. You grab a towel and lightly dab the blood on his lip. "And why were you out so late?"

"I'm fine, mom," Ponyboy sarcastically replies. He flinches as you move the towel towards his throbbing eye.

"That doesn't answer the question, son," you retort.

"It's nothing, I was just walking home from Johnny's. We went out tonight," he pauses from being out of breath. "I was just, walking home, and I fell over on the sidewalk."

As convincing as his story may sound, you know he is lying. That's one thing he hates about you. Although he can be a good liar to some people, you can always pick up on his faulty stories.

"Bullshit," you say as quietly as you can so that you don't wake Darry and Soda. Darry would beat Ponyboy's ass if he sees him like this.

"I know," he sighs in defeat. You spray Neosporin onto the cuts on his arm, causing Ponyboy to flinch. "Ow!" he yelps, swatting at your hand. "I don't need that, I'm fine, okay? Just let me rest, Y/N. Please."

"I will not let you rest until you tell me what happened," you reply.

"Why the hell do you care so much, huh?" Ponyboy shouts. You jump, not expecting him to yell at you.

"You come over here every goddamn night, we watch movies together, we talk about stuff I would never talk about with anyone else. You fall asleep in my arms for god's sake!" Ponyboy says breathlessly. "Then," he continues, "you have these moods where just decide that you don't like me all of a sudden? You act like I'm a little boy who has a hopeless, never-gonna-happen crush on you! Well you know what? I'm tired of it. I get it; you don't want to date a greaser. You don't want to be seen with a greaser. That's perfectly okay with me! Just stop acting like you care about me when I sure as hell know that you don't."

"You really think I'm that kind of person, Ponyboy?"

"Oh, I don't think. I _know_ that you are. Just get out of here."

"You asshole. You're an asshole you know that?" You throw the towel onto the floor and pick up your backpack. You walk towards the door.

"Says you!" he replies, motioning his hands in your direction.

"I can't believe I thought I was in love with you," you say softly, wiping the tears from your eyes.

"Ha! Yeah right. Hey, tell me another joke would you?" Ponyboy laughs.

"Why do you think I come here every goddamn night. What, to sleep on your shitty couch?" You are almost screaming at him. You know you have to be quiet, but you can't contain your emotions.

"It's because I love you. I love spending time with you; I love being with you every damn moment I can get. I love talking to you, I love hearing you ramble about the corny movies that I couldn't give one fuck about, and I love the fact that you are in love with me. And don't deny that you aren't." By this point, your face is drenched in tears, and you know that you look like a hot mess. But you don't care.

Ponyboy is quiet, facial expression unreadable.

You wait for his response.

Silence.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, as cheesy as it sounds. The last thing I could ask for is to lose you and to lose what we have," you add.

You wait one last moment to see if he will say something to you.

Nothing.

"Whatever. Thanks anyway," you roll your eyes.

You shake your head and turn the doorknob.

"This is a pretty shitty couch, isn't it," Ponyboy says quietly.

You stop and turn your head towards him. You can't help but feel a smile creeping onto your face.

"Yeah," you agree, wiping the tears from your red, burning eyes. "It is."

He gives you a small smile in return.

"Come here," he says, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

You place your bag on the floor and cross your arms, slowly walking to him. You sit down, and the couch creaks, causing you both to laugh.

Ponyboy wraps his arm around your shoulder and brings you closer to him. You nuzzle your head into his neck, noticing various scratches there as well. You decide against mentioning them, due to the fact that you don't want to have another argument.

"So," he sighs and looks down to you. "You really are in love with me?"

"There's a slight possibility," you tease.

"Can you prove it?" he cheekily asks.

You move your hand across his chest, and then slowly down his thigh, causing him to gulp. You know exactly what you are doing to him. He is so easy, which made him even more (dare you say) adorable.

Your hand makes its way back up his chest then to his neck. You lean into his face, almost touching his lips. Just as he leans in, you place your finger on his lips and push his head back.

"Nope," you say as you untangle his arms from his grasp.

"You tease!" he shouts, louder than he should have.

You both freeze, and don't make a sound. Ponyboy tightly shuts his eyes, hoping he didn't wake up Darry or Soda.

After a few seconds, you both sigh in relief.

"You tease," he repeats, this time whispering. He playfully shoves your arm.

You roll your eyes and right when you decide you are going to kiss him for real, you hear a thump from upstairs.

"Ponyboy?" a voice says.

Ponyboy's eyes widen.

"Shit, it's Darry!" Ponyboy jumps up from the couch.

"Ponyboy, you down there?" Darry calls. You can hear his footsteps getting closer.

"We gotta get out of here! He can't see me like this!" he exclaims, yanking your arm to lift you up from the couch.

"Ponyboy! They're gonna see your face all messed up eventually," you explain to him.

He ignores your statement and runs out the door, pulling you along with him. You can faintly hear Darry call for Ponyboy again once you reach the bottom of the porch steps.

You both begin running; you have no idea where he plans on going or why he is doing this. You are sprinting down the streets of Tulsa at 2 in the morning, literally just asking to get jumped. You take the time to glance at Ponyboy's face: happiness. The brightest smile you've ever seen; dimples appearing, eyes beaming, skin glowing under the moonlight. In that moment you realize how lucky you are to have him as a best friend; as your crush— hell, you are lucky to have him as your boyfriend.

Once reaching a field of grass, you jump on him, causing you both to collapse. You fall on your back, but immediately force yourself up and tackle Ponyboy to the ground. At first you are harsh, but you lay off a little bit, remembering the injuries he had acquired earlier. He laughs hysterically, and you can't help but to do the same. You pin his arms to the ground, studying his face.

His cheeks are still covered in marks and cuts, bruises and beyond, but his imperfections somehow manage make him look more beautiful than ever. You gently brush your fingers along the soft curve of his jawline and stare at his lips, wondering what they would feel like against yours.

Your fingers move to his eye, touching it as lightly as you can.

"Still hurts," he says while managing to smile.

"Yeah," you awkwardly reply. You are too infatuated with him to realize what you are saying.

Your eyes flickered to his, then down to his mouth. Ponyboy lets out a small laugh and places his hands to your cheeks, bringing your lips down to his.

Ponyboy's lips are chapped, yet softer than you imagined they would be. You cup his face as he lightly tugs on your hair causing your head to slightly tilt back. His face was warm, unlike the brisk, summer night air. Your thumbs caress the sides of his mouth, being careful to not exacerbate the pain of his cuts.

Ponyboy's head moves back down to the ground, breaking the kiss. Your hands still rest on his cheeks. He moves his hand on top of yours, ghosting his fingers over them. You shoot him a grin, and he returns the favor. You mentally scold yourself for waiting so long to admit that you are in fact in love with your best friend.

"We gotta get back," you gently tell him. You really don't want to go back. You want to stay out here in this empty field, you and him alone with both of your thoughts and words. However, reality hits you, so you stand and offer a hand to help him up.

He just stares at your hand, then back to your eyes, and then to your hand again. You look at him confused, anxiously waiting for him to get up so that both of you can get back to his house before Darry gets even more pissed off.

"Ponyb—," you stop, and Ponyboy grabs your arm down, causing you to drop to the ground. He stares at you, with a cheeky smirk plastered across his face (which you secretly love, you hate to admit.)

"Seriously Ponyboy," you say with light humor in your voice. "We have to go."

"We're gonna get in trouble either way," he points out, placing his arms behind his head. "Might as well make the most of the time we have now, since I know my ass is gonna be grounded for the next century."

You laugh at his comment, and decide that you probably will never be able to convince him to walk back to his house anyway. You sigh and lay beside him; your head facing to the stars.

Quietness filled the atmosphere, aside from the sound of trains in the distance and the chirping of the crickets. You both absorb the calmness, but it isn't awkward. Just comfortable silence.

"That was my first," Ponyboy says, breaking the peace.

"Huh?" you ask, turning to him. He is still admiring at the stars. That's one of the things you love about Ponboy— he appreciates nature. He loves constellations, the sky, sunsets, clouds and colors, ocean waves, crisp air, flowers and trees. He isn't afraid to show affection and to open up to those he trusts the most. As cliché as it may sound, he is most definetly different from a lot of boys, as most of them you know just care about how many girls they can fuck in a week and what party they are attending next.

"The kiss," his voice cracks. "I never kissed anyone."

You aren't really surprised by this; not because Ponyboy isn't good looking or charming or anything. It's due to the fact that you are basically one of the only girls he hangs out with. You are very honored however, and you like to think that he waited for you to be his first kiss, just to make your little love story with him that much more intriguing.

"How do you manage to cherish the world so much?" you ask, changing the subject. You really did want to know how. You want to delve into that pretty little mind of his, especially at his vulnerable state.

"Y'know," you continue, "with all the hatred and cruelty we all live in? I really do find it fascinating how you can easily escape into nature, writing, books and movies even— and mute out the world, no matter how terrible it gets."

"They're distractions, I guess," he huffs, moving his arms to his chest and crossing them. "When you have grown up like I have it's all you can rely on."

"You turned to the most innocent things though," you state. "Why not instead of that stuff, why didn't you turn to drugs, alcohol, or any other addiction? They are so easy to fall into, especially with you being a greaser and all, yet you managed to stay away."

"Yeah, it can get a bit lonely at times, with all of them doin' that stuff, and you kind of feel left out. No one in the gang seems to appreciate nature and what not as much as I do," he pauses. "Well 'cept Johnny. And you too, of course. I don't know. I like it though."

The world seems to stop for a moment.

"Lonely souls have the most creative minds," he says softly.

You turn to Ponyboy, and he notices so he turns back to you. You observe the wounds on his face yet again, and can't help but feel pain for him. Not only physically, but mentally as well, after everything he has been through.

"I never meant to hurt you," you blurt out, recalling what Ponyboy said to you earlier at his house. You aren't sure if he truly felt that way or if it was just from the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry," he admits. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said. I was just overwhelmed. I bet you know who really did this to me. Yeah, it was the socs, I know you know that. Sad part is, it was only two guys 'nd I was literally two blocks from my house. Two blocks and they got me!" Ponyboy rambles. "I tried to run away but they tackled me. You know how hard pavement is? Pretty damn hard, let me tell you. I tried fighting back, punching and what not, but of course they just had to—"

You know he isn't going to stop, so you interrupt him by placing your lips onto his, causing him to yelp from the pain.

"Sorry," you utter, pulling back. Your face becomes red from embarrassment.

"You're fine, you're fine," he assures you, touching his lip. "Still bleedin'."

"We can go back to my place," you suggest. "I mean, if you want to. My parents should be asleep. I just hope Darry and Soda aren't too worried. Maybe we should just go back." Reality hits you once more.

"Ponyboy, we gotta get back okay? Oh god, it's probably almost 3 a.m.! How long have we been gone?" You jump to your feet and dust off the dirt on your shirt.

"Since when did I become the one who actually wants to have fun for once?" Ponyboy chuckles and stands up.

"Ever since you fell in love with me," you say and lightly push him.

Ponyboy walks up to you, and places his hands on your waist. He goes to your ear and steadily hovers his warm breath over it, sending shivers throughout your body. "Whoever said I was in love?" he whispers.

Ponyboy has always been cheeky towards you, but this has reached an entire new level. It seems like ever since you confessed your love for him, his ego skyrocketed.

You don't reply, but instead you wrap your arms around his neck. While doing so, he moves from your ear to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes down it. Once reaching your collarbone, he lightly sucks on the skin, making you gasp from the slight pain that you somehow still enjoyed.

"S-sorry, Y/N," he apologizes, quickly moving his mouth away. "I didn't mean— I mean, are you okay... with this?" he asks, flustered.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's fine," you manage to laugh. The only reason you were fine with it is because you have known him basically your entire life.

"Sorry, that was dumb. Sorry," he rambles once again, breaking eye contact with you.

"Shut up, would you? I'm fine, it was fine. It was great, even." 

His face becomes hot, as his eyes look behind you.

"Hey, look at me." you say as you move his head towards you.

His gray eyes stare deep into yours.

"You're so dumb," you joke. "But I can't get enough of you."

Ponyboy smiles, and touches his forehead to yours.

"I know that we're young, stupid, naive teenagers who have no jobs, no cars, and are literally standing in the middle of an abandoned field in one of the most dangerous cities in the entire country," he says, "but hell, Y/N, I am so in love with you."

Instead of verbally responding, you lean to kiss him once again. You are caught off guard, however, when he removes his arms from your waist and takes a step back.

"Beat you back to my place, first one there gets their ass whooped by my brother!" Ponyboy shouts and slaps your butt. He runs off, and you laugh and chase after him.

Hell, you are so in love too.


End file.
